


Ross x Reader (For Boys)

by HintehDehPengu



Series: All Yogscast One-Shot Works [6]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Cute Ending, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/HintehDehPengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in a bar, and you suddenly realise the hottest YouTube star just walked in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ross x Reader (For Boys)

**Author's Note:**

> My first, and probably only, /Reader fic. This is simply just because I have a small celebrity crush on Ross and I wanted to live the fantasy. GIRLS DON'T WORRY. I'm posting one for you, too!

  
Ah, shit... There he is. Fanboy mode has been activated, and you can't seem to stop it. You've been a long time fan of Hat Films for a while, and developed a sort of crush on Ross... And when you see him in the same bar, under the same roof as you, you flip out, draw all the attention to yourself. You tell yourself to calm down, as you slowly scoot over to the stool next to Ross. You seem to act not interested, but you soon get his attention when he notices you're wearing a Stunt Lads cap. "Oh, hey." he says, making you turn to face him. "Hi." you manage to squeeze out. "You're a fan, I guess?" Ross asked, smiling at you. The smile makes you have a small freak out. "Yeah, big fan. Especially of you." you say, regretting what you said at the end. Ross laughs, and he licks his lips. Just like you love him doing... "You look like you need a drink, let me buy you one?" he asked, smiling at you again. You blush a little. "Okay." you reply, making it short but sweet. Ross shouts for the bartender, making you jump a little. "A beer for me and this dashing young man." Ross orders, before turning to you. "How old are you?" he asks. "Oh, me? I'm 26." you say. "Nice. Do you work?" Ross asks. The bartender puts down two drinks, one for you and one for Ross. "Thanks." you say, before answering Ross. "I work in retail... It sucks, but I need something to get me money." you sigh. You and Ross continue chatting for a while, about each others' personal lives.

"Knew we'd find you in here!" someone shouted from the bar entrance. You turn your head, and see Smith and Trott standing there. Ross sighed. "Sorry about them." he whispers to you. "Who are you chatting up now, then?" Trott asks, making you blush. "He's a fan! And we're just being friendly." Ross defended, crossing his arms. "Sure, because buying them a drink means you're just being friendly." Smith laughed. You don't know what to say, and you look over to Ross. Trott approaches you, and whispers something in your ear. "Ross is a right arsehole in real life, don't let him fool you." he chuckles. "Oh, so now you're chatting him up?" Ross asks. "Hell no, I'm with Katie anyway." Trott said, crossing his arms. "Well... can you guys give us a lift back to mine?" Ross asked, turning to face you. "I suppose so." Smith giggled. "Don't get all touchy in the car, though." Trott added, walking out. Ross exhaled angrily. "Come on then..." he said, slamming down some money and standing up. You stand up, and follow him outside. Smith and Trott are waiting in the car, and Ross gets in the back. He helps you in, and you smile at him. "Where to, then?" Smith asked. You shrug, not knowing what else to say. You're in a car with three of your favourite people on earth. What is life. "Look, just fucking drive to the apartment building." Ross exclaimed, angrily. "Oooh, okay." Trott said. "Someone's eager for some Hatter arse tonight!!" Smith said, starting the ignition. Ross sighs in distress, and turns his head to you. "Sorry." he mutters. "It's okay." you say. "Smith and Trott get like that." you continued, earning you the laughs of the both of them. "Oh, this one is a hardcore fan." Trott laughed. "I bet he's even more hardcore in bed, Ross!!" Smith shouted, and he began to drive on to the road. Ross facepalmed, and didn't even have a reply to that.

You stay silent for the rest of the journey, before Smith pulled into the parking lot. You are the first to get out, swiftly followed by Ross. "Hey, Ross. We're gonna go do what we were planning to." Trott called, out the window. "Okay." Ross said, waving you over to his side. "Yeah, don't hurt him too badly!" Smith shouted, before pulling out and driving off. Ross exclaimed in anger. "Hey, are they always like that?" you ask. Ross nodded. "Sadly, yes." he sighed. He began to walk into the apartment building, and you follow.

You can't believe that you're actually going into Ross' apartment room right now, and have a mini freak out in the lift. "You okay?" Ross asks you. You nod, rather quickly. "Just... amazing meeting you guys." you say, smiling. Ross laughed, and looked down at his feet. You aren't paying much attention, but you swiftly notice Ross was briefly staring at your crotch. You look over to him, and he blushes ever so slightly. The lift doors open, and you step out. He leads you to his room, and fumbles around in his pocket for the keys. He finds them, and unlocks the door. "Most handsome first." he says, making you blush slightly. You walk in. Everything seems fairly organised, and Ross shuts the door behind you. "This is neat." you say, looking around. "I try." Ross laughs. He quickly notices a pizza box, and runs to put it in the kitchen. He then stands, scratching the back of his head. "Never saw you as a neat freak." you say, laughing slightly. "Neat freak?" Ross asks, confused. You smirk. "Ross, there's leftover takeaway in the corner." you point, and Ross freaks out and runs. He turns to face you. "Very funny." he says, shoving you slightly. "Neat freak!!" you shout, sitting on Ross' sofa. "This is comfy." you add. Ross sighs, and takes off his coat. "I haven't even asked your name yet. How rude of me." he says, sitting next to you. "Oh. I'm <insert your name here>." you say, clearing your throat. "That's a great name." Ross smiles at you, and the two of you sit awkwardly for a moment.

 

You don't stop seeing Ross. After about a month, you hang out at the same bar you met at again. Surprisingly, Ross has allowed you into his life with open arms. You never thought he would, even if you got a chance. Smith and Trott, after getting to know you, think you're pretty sweet too. "Can I buy you another drink?" he asks you, and you swoon. "You asked me that the first day we met." you reply. "Is that a yes or a no?" he prods for an answer. "Go on then." you say, giving in. Come to think of it, Ross has been acting weird around you lately. You totally get that, though. He's busy with everything he does with YouTube, and can't see you as much.  
When he's driven you home, you ask if it would be okay to meet tomorrow. "I can't. Late night at work. Just gonna be me, Smith, Trott and some others. Maybe Kim and Hannah. Not sure yet." he sighed. You hate to ask this but... you do so anyway. "Maybe I could come in with you... you know, to keep you company?" you bite your lip, hoping he says yes. Ross sighs. "I can't give in to a request that nice... I'll see what Lewis says. I'll text you." he smiles. "Okay." you reply, and you smile back at him. He drives off, and you wave. You walk inside, wondering what you've got yourself into... a trip into YogTowers?! Nobody has ever found out the location, and you were about to find out. Not that you'd tell anybody, of course. You wouldn't want to blurt out something that's been secret for a while. Plus... Ross is too much of a hottie to risk losing him to a stupid mistake like that. You make yourself a small hot chocolate, and sit in front of the telly. After about an hour, you decide to go to bed. You check your phone. One message from Ross 'Lewis says its okay. I'll pick u up at 8am if thats ok with u?'. You jump in joy, and text back. 'Yes, ok. See u tomorrow xx'. You jump in bed, and fall asleep almost instantly.

 

You are waken by your alarm at 7:30am. You get up instantly, and put on the best clothes you have. You also decide to put on your Flux Buddies band, just in case you see Kim or Duncan... You then run downstairs and make yourself a coffee. You remember you have to do up your hair, so you run upstairs again. You put as much product in your hair, and use as much hairspray as possible. You look in the mirror, happy with yourself as you are. But, you have to make an effort today... even if it's not a posh, formal gathering. It's still special to you. When 8am rolls around, you wait for a knock on your door eagerly. When you get one, you jump up instantly with your bag. Ross stands there. He, too, did his hair up. He smiles at you, and leads you to his car. You get into the front with him, and he starts the ignition. You don't talk much on the way, but when he pulls into a parking space... "Hey, uh. I need to get some clarification." he smiled at you, but also looked kind of serious. You nod, anxious to what he's going to ask you. "You promise not to leak the location of YogTowers or post any pictures on social media about it?" he asked. "I promise." you say. He smiles at you. "I thought so." he gets out, and you soon follow. He leads you inside, and you suddenly feel a bit uneasy...

The elevator journey was tedious, and it felt like something was going to happen... but nothing ever did. The doors open, and you and Ross step out. Ross opens the doors, and lets you pass through first. Trott notices you, and walks over. "Ross, now you're letting him into work with you?" he crossed his arms. "What's wrong with that?" Ross asks, biting his lip. "Did Lewis clarify?" Trott was clearly concerned, but Ross didn't see it like that. Before Ross could speak, you manage to fit a few words in. "Yes, Lewis clarified." you gulp. Trott smiles at you. "I'm sure he did." he walks off. "Ass kisser..." Ross muttered, leading you into the kitchen. "Oh, who's the hotty?" Kim asked. "This is my new friend. We've known each other for about... a month." Ross smiled. "Hi." Kim outstretched a hand. You happily take it, and shake. She notices you have a Flux Buddies band on, and winks at you. You smile awkwardly, and Ross seems to get a little jealous. "We'll be going." he gets out, leading you out back into the hallway. He points you in the direction of the toilets. "In case you need to go." he says, before leading you to his work area. "Oh, look. It's Ross' boyfriend!" Smith says, sarcastically. "Fuck off, Smith. We're just friends." Ross exhaled in stress. "Joking, how are you mate?" Smith hugs you, something he's never done. "I'm good, thanks." you squeeze out, before looking back over to Ross. He looks like he's fuming with jealousy. He quickly takes you by the hand, and leads you into the blue partition. Smith snickers, and sits back down in his chair. Ross takes off your coat, and then his own. "You don't need to listen to the others, okay?" Ross says, holding your head in his hands. You bite your lip. "Ross, of course I'm going to be socializing with other people. I can't just save all of myself for you." you say, laughing slightly. Ross sighs, and sits down in his spinny chair. "I know." he begins. "I'm just really jealous whenever you're around other people." he confesses. These words hit you like a wrecking ball. But a wrecking ball of honesty, and love. "That sounds like something you'd say in a fanfiction." you say. "For added drama." Ross finishes your sentence. He stands up, and kisses you on the lips. It's nothing incredible, but hey... That's Ross for you.


End file.
